Fire Emblem Awakening: Ace's Wrath
by Link 12369
Summary: After Grima's defeat, Ace returns home to find out that most of the Shepard's have moved on. But when Grima returns in the form of a soul, Ace has a hard time convincing the old gang that they have a real threat to deal with. A/N: Please see my page for marriages and children.
1. Chapter 1

**PART I**

Chapter 1: The South Field and Beyond

Chrom looked over the map that lay on the table before him. Lissa and Frederick were at his side as well.

"Where could he be?" Chrom said out loud.

It had been three months since the defeat of Grima and Ace was nowhere to be found. Naga had said that it would be possible for him to still be alive, but after two whole months and with the entire kingdom searching Chrom was about ready to give up.

"Perhaps we should search the southern areas of the kingdom again, my Lord," said Frederick. "We searched that area early on, so perhaps Ace turned up their on a later date?"

"Yes, that could be possible," said Chrom. It was the first place they had gone, but that had been days after Grima's death. Maybe, just maybe, Ace was there now.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Lissa, running towards the door. Chrom nodded to Frederick and the knight followed his wife out the door.

_"Two more people to go see," _the Exalt thought to himself as he left the room.

After telling the stable boy to get his horse and armor ready, the Chrom headed toward the east tower of the castle. He knocked once and entered the room.

Sumia and Cordelia sat together on the windowsill, the later crying into one of the Queen's handkerchiefs. Sumia looked at her husband and motioned for him to leave, but Chrom stepped forward and spoke.

"We may find him toady."

Cordelia looked up at him, her eyes burning red.

"We're going back to the south field where we first looked."

"You checked there on the first day. Why waste time going back?"

"It's where I first met him. Ace would go back to that spot if he were lost."

Cordelia turned back to the window, looking out over the capital. Sumia rose and walked towards Chrom.

"You know how much he means to her," she said to the Exalt.

"And you know how much he means to me," Chrom replied.

Sumia nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"Two days at the most."

The Queen kissed him and headed for the door. Chrom turned to follow her.

"If you find him…..."

He turned to look back at Cordelia.

"Tell him he's going to have hell to pay for making me wait this long."

Chrom smiled and left his grieving friend to find his best friend.

**On the South Road**

"Frederick, stop riding so fast. You're hurting me and the horse!"

"Sorry Lissa."

Chrom looked back at his two companions. Amazingly, the journey had started smoothly, but now huge rain clouds were looming over-head. They would have to hurry if they wanted to find Ace before the rain came.

"Only a few more miles," Chrom yelled. He dug his heals into the horse and raced along the path.

**The Flower Field**

Chrom jumped off his horse, which collapsed onto the grass from the long journy. He ran into the field, looking left and right for his friend.

"ACE!"

Lissa and Frederick got off their horse and began to spread out.

"ACE!"

He ran deeper into the field, looking for that familiar cloak their tactician had always worn.

"CHROM!"

Lissa was calling him. He ran toward her, Frederick close behind.

Lissa was pointing at something lying on the ground.

"Chrom, we have to do something."

"Well, what do you propose we do?" he replied, chuckling to himself.

"Uh, I don't know!" Lissa said.

And with that, his eyes opened.

Lissa gasped. Chrom and his sister kneeled down to get a closer look at their lost friend.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said with a smile.

"Hey there," Lissa said with a laugh.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know," said the Exalt. "Give me your hand."

He pulled his friend to his feet, the friend that have selflessly killed himself to end Grima once and for all. The same friend that had a wife and friends at home waiting for him.

"Welcome back," said Chrom to Ace.

"It's over now."

**Near Ylisstol**

"Was it really necessary to repeat word for word that first conversation we had?" said Ace.

"You really remember that?" said Chrom.

The tactician nodded.

"I guess Lissa and I thought it would be funny to great you again with those words."

Ace looked over the hills, spotting Ylisse's capital a few miles away.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?"

The Exalt laughed. "You married her, not me!"

He groaned and sprinted toward the city. They hadn't brought an extra horse, so he had elected to walk the whole way.

"Run Ace! RUN!" yelled Lissa, laughing. Even Frederick managed a smile.

**Castle Ylisse**

After asking the surprised stable boy where she was, Ace ran up the uncountable number of stairs to the west tower. He ran into Stahl, whom he gave a quick huge, and sprinted down the corridor to her room. He knocked quickly and opened the door.

"Cordelia….."

She slammed him into the door, pinning him up against it with one of her lances.

"WERE IN HELL'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Um…..sleeping in a field?"

"IN A FIELD!?WHY IN GOD'S NAME?"

"Dreaming about you?"

"OH VERY FUNNY!" she yelled, pulling the lance away. His wife slumped on the window sill and stayed silent.

"Have Severa and Morgan left?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"About two weeks after you disappeared. They left in tears, Ace."

He stayed silent.

"But…"

He looked up at her.

"You may be seeing them soon."

"What…..what do you mean?"

"Duh, you're the tactician. Figure it out!"

"Can Naga bring them back through the Outrealm Gate?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! THEY'RE HERE!" she said pointing fiercely to her belly.

Ace started to choke. Cordelia rushed forward to help him, but he waved her away.

"You mean…" he said.

"Yes Ace, I'm pregnant. It may be twins, or just one of them."

He smiled and kissed his wife. They stayed embraced, looking out over the city.

"That would explain the mood swings your having," he said.

"SHUT UP! OH I AM SOOO GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I will be leaving for vacation tomorrow and will be returning on the 22****nd**** of July. I drafted this chapter a while back, but there may be some errors because I rushed typing it. Sorry to keep all you readers waiting! Look for the new chapter a couple of days after I come back. I really like all the support I'm getting from you!**

Chapter 2

**Ylisstol- 13 Years after Ace is found**

The crowds roar drowned out the sound of the band playing as Lucina walked forward to accept the crown. After it was placed on her head, the roar got even louder.

"Large turnout," said Ace to his friend.

"Larger than I expected," said Chrom. His eyes darted to every face in the crowd with a look of suspicion.

"Looking for another assassin?" asked his companion.

"You never can be too careful," was his reply.

_"When did he become this paranoid?" _thought Ace. A few years back, Chrom would have laughed if anyone told him that his daughter's life was in danger. But now, he treated everyone as if they had a knife behind their back.

"She has grown into a strong girl," said Ace.

Chrom smiled. "Yes, she has, as have your children."

_"They have," _he thought. Morgan was going to be 11 in a couple of days and Severa was 9. Lucina had just turned 13, and so Chrom was holding this celebration to show everyone in Ylisstol that she would be the next Exalt.

"Would you go check on the Queen?" Chrom asked. "I'm afraid that no one is guarding her."

Ace nodded and left his friend's side. _"As if Sumia needed anyone to guard he," _he thought.

He guided himself through the crowd and soon arrived at the Queen's viewing platform. Sumia looked like an angel, even though he would never tell Cordelia that.

"The Exalt would like me to guard you, my lady."

"Ace, you know that I don't like you calling me that," she said. "We're good friends."

He took the seat next to her. "Chrom seems to have a lot of stress on himself lately."

She sighed. "I know, I really don't know what has gotten into him. All the work the kingdom needs and having two girls running around the castle all the time cannot help. I try to step up and help him, but he doesn't seem to want any."

"Perhaps, a vacation to one of Valm's many beaches would serve him well."

Sumia's eyes light up. "That is just what I think he needs!" she said. "Why couldn't I think of that?"

"You do have Cynthia running after you the whole day. And Lucina can sometimes be a handful as well."

She laughed. "What have we become Ace? Years ago, we used to fight off the biggest monsters and now we just take care of our kids."

He laughed too. Those first months when Morgan would cry all night, Cordelia would shove him out of bed to take care of it. He had tried to make her do the work when Severa came, but that only resulted in Cordelia being crabbier.

"You should go enjoy the party," Sumia said, giving him push.

"As you wish, my lady," he said, ducking the punch she threw at him.

He ran down the long tunnel, past two men that were obviously drunk and turned the corner.

"DADDY!"

There they were, the two girls. Severa was wearing her cloak and Cordelia was wearing the red dress he had bought for her on their anniversary.

"You're getting bigger," he said to Severa as he held her up. He placed her back on her feet and kissed his wife.

"Where's the other troublemaker?" he asked.

"In the library, studying old battle strategies," Cordelia replied. "She's turning into you."

He smiled. That was Morgan for you, never acting like mom.

"I'll see you two later. I got to go find her."

His wife nodded and pulled Severa off towards a balcony so they could see the parade.

**Castle Library **

"Father!" yelled Morgan from across the room.

"SHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry!" she replied.

"What you up to?" he said, ruffling her red hair.

"More maps of your battles against the Risen. I think I may have found some better tactics than you!"

"Really? We may have to try those out later."

The doors opened and Ace looked up. Some large men can in carrying large barrels with writing on them.

"Oh, they came!" said Morgan. She ran over to the barrels and opened them up.

"What's this?" asked her father.

"Black powder," she replied. "I was thinking of using some explosives to sharpen my battle strategies."

_"She gets smarter every day," _he thought to himself. Hopefully those were his genes working in her brain.

"I'm going out to the festivals. Want to come?"

"I'll stay here," she replied, pulling one of the barrels back to her workplace.

He chuckled to himself and left the library. Turning down the corridor, he went down two flights of stairs and exited the castle. The party was still going strong in the streets.

He pulled his hood over his head to hide his face. There were too many people that wanted autographs from him.

Someone bumped into his shoulder as he pulled on the hood.

"Sorry," he said. It was an elderly farmer from the looks of him.

"No problem, old friend!" said the farmer. He smiled a toothless smile.

"Friend? I don't believe we've meet before."

"Oh yes, many years ago!" he said. "In fact, 13 years from this date!"

The farmer took a step closer. Ace looked closer at his face, but it didn't register.

"No, I really don't remember meeting you. Did we….do anything together?"

"As a matter in fact, yes!" replied the old farmer.

In one swift motion, he pulled a knife from his pouch at his side and pushed it into Ace's neck.

"You killed me."

Ace took a step back. He could now see the farmer's eyes. They were pitch black.

"It's me Ace," the farmer said, licking his lips.

"Your old friend, Grima."


End file.
